The Tease of An Apron
by CarrotSpruce
Summary: "Aominecchi ingin aku pakai apron ini? Tanpa apa-apa lagi?" Aomine memang mesum, tetapi Kise tidak mau hanya Aomine yang selalu mengambil inisiatif. Ia perlu menyampaikan perasaannya pada Aomine dengan... perbuatan, bukan hanya lisan. Kitchen Fun. Sekuel dari Restu Ibu. WARNING smut, pwp, lebih geje, agak fluff. AoKise. Ada OC ayah ibu Daiki.


Sequel dari Restu Ibu. SMUT dengan kadar dirty languange dikurangi dari seri sebelumnya. Tapi tetep aja PWP xD ampuun jangan dibacaaa / -\

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Sejak Ryouta mendapat restu dari ibu Aomine, ia jadi sering bertandang ke rumah kekasihnya tersebut. Ibu Aomine, Haruna-san, sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri. Bahkan Aomine berkata pada Kise bahwa ibunya sepertinya lebih menyayangi Kise dari pada anaknya sendiri.

"Ryouta-kun anak yang baik dan manis. Ibu serasa punya anak perempuan sendiri. Tidak sepertimu yang serabutan, Daiki." komentar Haruna saat Kise berkunjung dan sedang membuat cake. Aomine hanya menggerutu sebal mendengarnya.

"Iya bu. Nanti sebentar lagi juga dia jadi anakmu, jadi Aomine Ryouta." ujar Aomine sambil memeluk pinggang Kise dari belakang. Kise merona merah mendengarnya, tapi ia tahu bukan ini bukan momen tepat berpelukan dan mesra-mesraan. Apalagi di depan Haruna-san.

"Aominecchi~~ tanganmu menggangguu... lepasin aku" protes Kise. Tangan Aomine yang merengkuhnya memang sedikit mengganggu gerakannya. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan telur yang akan ia masukkan ke adonan kue. Aomine bukannya menurut malah memeluk Kise semakin erat dan menciumi leher putihnya.

"Aominecchi!" Kise sedikit membentak. Bukan apa-apa, dasar Aho, tapi ibunya sedang disini. Apa dia tidak lihat?

Haruna hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pasangan yang sudah seperti suami istri baru ini.

"Ryouta-kun, aku membuat apron baru buat kamu lho, sayang. Nanti dipakai yaa!" seru Haruna. Ia mendekat ke arah telinga Kise dan berbisik, "Kamu juga bisa memakainya untuk menggoda Daiki lho.." sontak Kise memerah malu. "Mama..." lirihnya menahan malu. Belakangan ini aktivitas ranjang mereka memang sedang meningkat. Hampir tiap minggu Aomine meminta jatah pada Kise dan alhasil Kise selalu sakit pinggang pagi harinya. Belum lagi suara desahan Kise yang keras membuat seisi rumah tidak bisa tidur. Pantas saja kalau Haruna-san tahu saja mereka sedang apa kalau berdua di kamar.

"Ibu serius? Aku mau lihat Kise pakai apron saja, tanpa pakai apapun lagi!" seru Aomine semangat. Dasar Aho, giliran yang beginian dia semangat banget.

"Aominecchi mesuum!" teriak Kise. Ia sudah cukup dipermalukan di depan Haruna-san. Kise berlagak tidak peduli dan ngambek dengan Aomine.

"Ara ara... Daiki suami yang mesum ya? Ryouta apakah Daiki masih baca majalah-majalah porno itu?"

"A...Ibu kok tau aku baca Mai-chan?" padahal ia sudah menyembunyikannya di bawah kasur, pikir Aomine.

"Nyimpan porno di bawah kasur udah ketinggalan jaman, Daiki. Itu klasik banget. Jadi bagaimana Ryouta?"

"Umm... akhir-akhir ini sih Aominecchi ga keliatan baca porno lagi, Ma. Setidaknya kalau ada aku di kamarnya." ujar Kise malu-malu. Iya lah, setiap Kise ke kamar Aomine, yang ada Kise digabrug dan acara mesra-mesraan dimulai.

"Tuh kan, Ryouta. Bagus tuh kalau Daiki mesum sama kamu, dia jadi lupa sama Mai-channya. Itu hal yang bagus kan? Mengalihkan kemesumannya ke istrinya sendiri." Haruna terkikik melihat wajah Ryouta-kunnya yang langsung memerah.

"M...mama aku kan belum jadi istrinya Aominecchi..."

"Setelah lulus kita langsung menikah, Kise!" seru Aomine, yang sukses memvuat Kise refleks menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang penuh tepung.

Ting! Suara oven menandakan cake mereka telah matang.

-seminggu kemudian-

Matahari sudah terbenam. Seperti biasa, weekend ini Kise menginap di rumah kekasih tercintanya Aominecchi. Sepulang pemotretan, ia langsung menuju stasiun kereta ke Tokyo. Sesampainya di depan rumah Aomine, ia memencet bel.

"Oh, Kise. Masuk aja." tumben Aomine yang membukakan pintu. Biasanya selalu Haruna-san yang berseri-seri membuka pintu untuknya. Mertua dan menantu ini memang cocok sehingga Haruna selalu senang jika Kise datang. Menurutnya kehadiran Kise di rumah itu menghadirkam keceriaan tersendiri. Maklum, Daiki anak tunggal dan ia tidak cerewet seperti Kise sehingga jika Haruna mengajak Daiki mengobrol, ia pasti hanya menjawab "Hn." "Ya, biasa saja." dan semacamnya.

"Kemana Haruna-san, Aominecchi?" tanya Kise saat menyadari keadaan rumah tersebut lebih sepi dari biasanya.

"Ibu lagi berkunjung ke Kyoto sama Ayah. Bisnis." jawabnya pendek. Kise hanya ber 'oh' ria. Ia belum pernah bertemu ayah Aomine sehingga ia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rumah Aomine kalau ada ayahnya. Ayah Aomine memang selalu sibuk ke luar kota dan jarang pulang.

"Kise." panggil Aomine. Deg. Ia baru sadar kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah berarti... ah tidak perlu dibayangkan pun Kise sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kise, melong aja. Mikirin yang aneh-aneh ya? Hm?" Aomine menyeringai, menggoda Kise. Kise yang merasa malu tertangkap basah hanya menggeleng tanpa berkata apapun. Aomine menyerahkan sesuatu ke tangan Kise.

"Aku lapar, belum makan dari siang. Ibu bilang minta kamu aja masakin." ujarnya. Kise masih berdiri mematung memandangi apron di tangannya.

Apa Aominecchi ingin aku memakai apron ini? Apron berwarna biru muda dan penuh dengan renda-renda. Di bagian belakang terdapat tali yang disimpul menjadi pita.

Dengan muka merona, ia menoleh ke kekasihnya. "Aominecchi, tunggu di sini. Nanti kalau makanannya sudah siap aku panggil! Pokoknya kalau belum aku panggil Aominecchi jangan ke dapur ya." serunya sambil bergegas ke dapur.

Aomine hanya melongo. Terserah lah, pikirnya. Yang penting ia lapar dan ingin segera makan.

Di dapur, Kise melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan memakai apron yang dibuat Haruna-san. Apron itu pas di tubuhnya. Ia merasa malu memakainya karena seolah telanjang... tapi ia ingin membuat Aominecchi-nya terangsang dan memuaskannya malam ini. Ia sering berpikir selama ini selalu Aominecchi yang membuatnya puas dan berinisiatif saat melakukan seks. Ia bertekad ingin membuat Aominecchinya tidak merasa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sesuai janjinya, Kise memasak sup Miso untuk Aomine. Ditambah nasi dan sepiring tempura. Kise tengah menyiapkan piring dan merapikan meja saat tangan kekar yang gelap memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kise... kamu ini berniat memberiku makan betulan atau makan yang lain, hmm? Beraninya membuat Daiki junior ini terbangun..." bisik Aomine ke telinga Kise. Aomine menggesek-gesekkan pinggulnya ke belahan pantat Kise, membuat kejantanannya semakin mengeras dan berdiri tegak. Kise terkejut, tidAk mengharapkan kedatangan Aomine secepat ini. Dengan rangsangan yang diberikan Aomine, penisnya mulai tegang dan terlihat jelas dibalik kain tipis apronnya.

Aomine duduk di salah satu kursi dan mendudukkan Kise di salah satu pahanya. "Nah Sayang... sekarang jadi istri yang baik dan suapi suamimu yang lapar ini..." Kise menurut dan mengambil nasi. Ia mulai menyuapi Aomine saat...

"Ah!" Jerit Kise.

"Ada apa sayang? Ayo suapi aku." goda Aomine yang tengah membuka mulutnya sambil memuntir puting susu Kise.

"D-Daikii... a..aku... aaahh... susah... menyuapi... hmmnn..." tangan kise yang memegang sumpit gemetar akibat rangsangan seksual dari Aomine. Aomine melahap nasi yang diberikan Kise.

"Hmm. Enak sayang. Kamu istri yang sempurna. Aku ingin segera bikin anak sama kamu." bisiknya sambil mengunyah nasi dan tempura. Acara suap menyuap kedua sejoli ini terus berlangsung sampai nasinya akhirnya habis.

"Sayang, sup misonya..." Kise mengambil sup dalam mangkok dengan sendok menuju mulut Aomine.

"Tidak, Ryouta. Aku ingin sup lewat mulut kamu..." Kise merona merah. Ia pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan Aomine. Ia menyeruput sup miso dari mangkuk, kemudian mulutnya menuju mulut Aomine yang kemudian melahap mulut ranum tersebut. Cairan sup miso yang tidak terminum Aomine mengalir ke dagunya hingga ke dada Kise.

"Ah! sayang supnya tumpah-tumpah." seringai Aomine sambil menjilati sup yang terkena puting Kise. Kise melenguh dan menggelinjang kenikmatan. Precumnya sudah terlihat terus mengucur dari kemaluannya, menembus apron di depannya.

"Ah... Ryouta sayang..." Aomine membuka resleting jeansnya, membuat penisnya yang dari tadi sudah tegang akhirnya bebas dari celananya yang sempit. Melihatnya, tanpa basa-basi Kise turun dari pangkuan Aomine dan berlutut di hadapan penis Aomine, bersiap melahapnya. Kise memegang penis bagian dasar dan menjilat kepala penisnya. Tak lama kemudian ia meraup seluruh batang yang besar itu hingga kepala penisnya menyentuh tenggorokanya. Aomine menikmati sensasi hangat yang diberikan mulut Kise pada penisnya, lalu mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya di mulut Kise.

"Ah... sayang... mulut kamu enak... hmnn"

Kise seperti pelacur yang haus penis ikut memaju mundurkan kepalanya mengikuti gerakan Aomine sambil menggunakan lidahnya untuk memijat bagian sisi penisnya.

Sementara mulutnya bekerja memuaskan penis kekasihnya, jari-jari tangan kirinya meraih lubang kenikmatannya sendiri. Kise memasukkan satu jarinya dan mengerang, membuat penis Aomine merasakan getaran dan nikmat lebih.

"Argg... Bagus Ryouta... kamu pengen banget disodomi penisku, huh? Aku bakal setubuhi kamu sampai kamu ga bisa jalan... arg..." Aomine merasakan tak lama lagi ia akan keluar, sampai..

Croot...crott... cairan putih lengket menyembur langsung ke rongga mulut Kise dan ia langsung menelannya, walau awalnya terasa sulit karena ia kehabisan nafas.

"Ahh... kamu seksi sekali Ryouta~" gumam Aomine sambil mengangkat tubuh indah Kise dan mencium bibirnya yang merah dan ranum. Pergulatan lidah terjadi dengan Aomine sudah jelas mendominasi Kise yang terengah-engah. Aomine masih bisa merasakan sperma miliknya sendiri di sudut-sudut mulut Kise. Sementara tangan gelap Aomine meraba setiap jengkal kulit Kise yang halus dan putih, mengusapnya, hingga sampai di dadanya. Kedua tangan nista itu memijat-mijat dada Kise seakan-akan dada kise bisa membesar seperti susu perempuan.

"Ahhnnn... Aominecchi... Dadaku ga akan bisa besar... Ahnmmmm..." Kise mendesah dengan rangsangan dari tangan Aomine dan tangannya sendiri yang memanjakan anusnya. Sudah tiga jari memasuki anusnya dengan gerakan scissoring motion. "Aaahhh!" Kise tiba-tiba menjerit. Rupanya jari-jarinya menggesek bagian prostatnya secara tidak sengaja. Pandangan mata Kise yang kabur menatap sayu mata biru Aomine yang gelap karena nafsu.

"Kise... selacur apa kamu... bersenang-senang sendiri ga bilang-bilang, huh?" Aomine baru menyadari sedang apa jari nista Kise di bawah sana. "Kamu harus dihukum, bersenang-senang tanpa aku." gerutu Aomine.

"Hyahhh! Hukum aku, aku sudah jadi istri yang nakal! ahhh ahh! Hukum aku dengan batang besarmu... Perkosa aku... hamili aku...uhmnn" desah Kise menggoda. Penis Aomine berkedut-kedut dan tak lama kemudian kembali tegang sempurna. Aomine menyeringai. "Berbaring di meja counter itu." perintahnya seraya menunjuk meja counter dapur di seberang tempatnya duduk. Kise menurut dan membaringkan dirinya, mengangkang sehingga lubang kenikmatannya terekspos. Kise yang biasa akan merasa malu, namun sekarang Kise yang dikuasai nafsu hanya menginginkan Aomine menyodok-nyodok lubang pantatnya dengan liar dan kasar.

Aomine memandang pemandangan indah itu sejenak, mengagumi keindahan tubuh Kise yang akan memberikan pelayanan seks dengan tubuh seksinya.

"Daiki. Aku sudah siap..." goda Kise dengan melebarkan lubang kenikmatannya dengan kedua jarinya di hadapan Aomine. Tanpa menunggu lagi Aomine langsung menyerang lubang itu dengan penisnya yang besar.

"AAH... Ah Ah...hnnn... Daiki... Daiki... sakit..." erang Kise.

"Ini hukumanmu Ryouta. Bersabarlah." ujar Aomine sambil mengecup mata Kise yang sembab. Ia melambatkan temponya, berusaha segera menemukan sweet spot yang akan membuat Kise mengerang keras kenikmatan.

"Ahh! Disitu Daiki... Ah aaahhmmnn..." seru Kise tak karuan.

"Disini?" Aomine menghantam kembali titik itu sehingga Kise mendesah keras. Aomine mempercepat sodokannya, memancing desahan keras dari Kise. Pinggul Kise mulai ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama Aomine.

"D...daiki... aku akan... aaahhnn... aaaaaah.." Kise menyemprotkan sperma pertamanya malam ini, mengenai dada dan wajahnya swndiri. Aomine menjilati sperma di wajah Kise dan berbisik dengan suara baritonnya yang seksi di telinga Kise, "Kamu udah ejakulasi hanya dari anusmu, hmm?" seringainya. Kise merona malu dan tanpa sadar penisnya mulai menegang kembali. Sodokan Aomine menjadi semakin kasar dan Kise menikmatinya, mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara seksi yang merangsang Aomine. Seks liar mereka terus berlanjut hingga penis Aomine membesar menandakan ia akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Ya! Aah... hamili aku dengan spermamu Daiki!" seru Kise terengah. Kedua sejoli itu cum bersamaan. Sperma Daiki menyembur masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Kise, dan Kise menyemprotkannya ke abdomennya dan Daiki. Kedua pemuda itu terengah-engah setelah seks yang liar dan memuaskan nafsu hewan mereka.

"Ryouta. Hukumanmu belum selesai. Turun dari meja dan menungging untukku."

"Baik suamiku..." Kise menyeringai dan menuruti perintah Aomine. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, pikirnya.

-pagi harinya-

Kise terbangun di kasur yang empuk dengan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Morning, sunshine" ucap Aomine lembut di sampingnya, seraya merengkuh pinggang Kise dengan tangan gelapnya. Kise tidak ingat kapan ia tiba-tiba berada di kamar Aomine. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah saat Aomine menggaulinya di dapur dan Kise sudah kewalahan hingga gelap menyelimuti dirinya.

"A...Aominecchi kenapa bisa tiba tiba di kamar-ssu?" ujar Kise. Aomine memeluk Kise erat.

"Maaf sayang, kemarin kamu pingsan saat kita masih melakukan itu, aku panik dan takut... Kukira kamu kenapa-kenapa. Aku angkat kamu ke kamar deh. Ternyata kamu kelelahan." ujar Aomine dengan nada sesal. "Maafin aku Ryouta... Aku tidak sadar kamu sudah capek."

Kise hanya tersenyum. Malam tadi mereka memang sangat aktif sampai berapa ronde...Kise tidak ingat. Ia mengelus surai pendek Aomine lembut. "Tidak apa-apa Aominecchi. Lagipula kita berdua puas kan?"

"Um. Sebenarnya aku belum" gumam Aomine, dan terdengar oleh Kise.

"Aominecchi!" Kise meninju dada Aomine lembut. Ia membenamkan dirinya di dada Aomine yang bidang. "Maaf aku malah pingsan-ssu... jadi kamu nggak puas ya..."

"Eh? Aduh sayang aku cuma bercanda. Hahaha... lelaki mana yang tidak puas setelah beronde-ronde dengan uke seksi sepertimu" Aomine mengecup surai emas yang lembut itu. Kise semakin membenamkan dirinya dalam pangkuan Aomine dan tersenyum.

"Aominecchi aku lapar-ssu."

"Hmm? Sudah jam 10 sih. Yuk kita turun ke bawah." Aomine beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengenakan celana boxer. Ia mengambil baju kemejanya dan memakaikannya pada Kise, kemudian menggendong Kise bridal style. Setibanya di dapur mereka terkejut dengan keadaan dapur yang... complete mess... cairan sperma kering dimana-mana. Setelah duduk di kursi, Kise teringat sesuatu. "Aominecchi kapan orangtuamu pulang-ssu?"

"Umm.. kalau tidak salah siang ini. Argh!" Aomine panik.

"Aominecchi sebelum makan kita harus membersihkan tempat ini dulu, sungguh." Ia tidak mau orang tua Aomine tahu dapur mereka digunakan hal yang ngga-ngga oleh mereka berdua. Kalau orangtua Aomine tahu mungkin seumur hidup mereka tidak mau menggunakan dapur ini. Ever again.

Aomine mengambil lap dan semprotan pembersih meja, sedangkan Kise membereskan peralatan bekas makan di meja karena ia tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Aomine berusaha keras menghilangkan bekas-bekas seks mereka yang notabene ada di semua bagian dapur, tidak hanya di counter saja. Alhasil satu jam kemudian dapur menjadi super bersih dan berkilau, terima kasih pada semprotan pembersih ajaib Aomine.

Setelah itu Aomine memasak sarapan sederhana untuk mereka berdua, oat meal untuk Kise yang sedang diet dan telur sosis untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka harus mandi sebelum orangtuanya pulang. Sehabis makan, Aomine membopong Kise ke kamar mandi di samping kamarnya.

Setelah memakai baju bersih milik Aomine, terdengar suara bel. Kise sudah mengira siapa di luar, ia bergegas membukakan pintu walau pinggulnya masih pegal. Aomine yang tengah memakai baju berseru bahwa ia akan menyusul ke bawah.

Kise membuka pintu dan benar saja, Haruna-san dan laki-laki yang ia pikir pastilah ayah Aomine. Kise tersenyum hormat memberikan jalan bagi kedua orang tua Aomine masuk.

"Oh. Selamat datang ayah." seru Aomine. Kise agak terkejut juga, Aomine sepertinya sangat menghormati ayahnya.

Ayah Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kise, yang menunduk takut-takut khawatir. Ya, walaupun Haruna-san menyetujui hubungan mereka, belum tentu ayah Aomine setuju. Lagipula, Daiki anak tunggal mereka yang akan mewarisi darah keturunan Aomine, sehingga suatu saat pasti Aomine diharapkan punya anak. Hal yang tak bisa Kise berikan untuk Aomine, yang dalam sekejap memikirkannya membuat Kise sedih.

"Ah, sayang ini pacarnya Daiki yang aku ceritakan, Kise Ryouta-kun" seru Haruna ceria. Ia memang tidak sabar mengenalkan calon menantunya yang manis pada suaminya.

"Um.. Kise Ryouta."

"Aomine Daigo." Daigo terdiam, dan beralih ke istrinya. "Kupikir pacar Daiki... uhm... seorang gadis?" tanya Daigo.

Tanpa Kise sadari airmata yang dari tadi mengantri di sudut matanya membuncah dan mengalir di pipinya. Melihat itu, Aomine mendekap Kise erat. "Ayah aku tidak peduli kalau ayah melarangku, aku sangat mencintai Ryouta."

"A..Aomine-san... maaf kalau aku bukan gadis manis seperti yang Aomine-san harapkan... aku juga tidak bisa mempunyai anak untuk Aominecchi... tapi aku sayaaang sekali sama Aominecchi." isak Kise.

Kedua pasangan Aomine hanya melongo.

"Um... Kise-kun, aku tidak bilang aku tidak setuju." ujar Daigo.

"Eeehhh!?" seru Aokise bersamaan.

"Hahaha... kalian ini berprasangka buruk. Aku hanya terkejut karena kemarin ibumu bercerita pacar daiki sangat manis dan ceria dan suka membuat kue," jelas Daigo, "jadi kupikir perempuan. Lagian ibumu tidak bilang kalau Kise-kun itu laki-laki."

"Heehee maaf-maaf, aku lupa." sahut Haruna.

"Yah, aku tidak masalah selama Daiki bahagia. Daiki anak kami satu-satunya dan yang kami inginkan adalah kebahagiaan dia," ujar Daigo tersenyum.

"T...terima kasih ayah!" seru Kise memeluk Daigo gembira. Daigo hanya melongo dan Aomine serta Haruna malah tertawa melihat kepala keluarga Aomine salah tingkah dipeluk calon menantunya. Daigo belum pernah dipanggil ayah oleh selain Daiki sehingga ia malah kebingungan, namun di sudut hatinya ia merasa senang.

"Ah, aku akan memasak makan siang. Ryouta-kun kamu mau bantu?"

"Iya mama!" seru Kise senang. Aomine ikut senang melihat tingkah Kise yang biasa.

"Um... Daiki. Ryouta. Ini cuma perasaan aku atau... Dapur kita menjadi super bersih dan ngecling yaaa?" Haruna tersenyum menakutkan. Aomine membuang muka dan Kise menunduk dengan muka merah.

"D-a-i-k-i..." hawa horor dari ayahnya membuat Aomine refleks menarik tangan Kise dan kabur ke luar, dengan Kise yang masih melongo meninggalkan orangtuanya yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"Uh, anggap saja aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Haha." ujar Haruna sarkastik sambil mulai memasak.

#fin#


End file.
